midiancityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhapsody Heartsdale
They say a dog's bark is often worse than his bite. Strange how this has never applied to cats, and certainly not to one Rhapsody Heartsdale. A dynamic, dangerous and direct woman of calculating thought and cut-throat ambitions, she cares little if anything for strangers or outsiders. Until one has proven themselves competent and trustworthy, you are little more than gravel under her 6" stileto bootheels. But once her respect has been gained, she will defend her friends and family with all of her capable skills, stopping at nothing until all threats to herself and her allies have been removed. Background Confidential Content... Logged...May 12, 0-500 Hrs... '' ''Intercepted Message Destination: Island of Midian City '' ''Recipent Unknown Rhapsody Heartsdale was dispatched to the island not too long ago, and should be expected to arrive at 2400 hours with her is her sister, Liberte Kesten. Both these girls are top of their game, and not to be taken lightly. The girls will make their presence known to you when the time is right. They have been given their targets, and know what to do. Whatever you do...don't end up on their bad side. It won't bode well, and most certainly won't be pretty. Best of luck. Connection terminated... Involvement Rhapsody started out as just another working Doll in a city full of cheap thrills and even cheaper life. However her ruthlessness for dealing with clients who didn't pay up, or who tried to take liberties with girls that were not arranged with prior, caused some to take notice and soon she was working as a Sentinel of The Peep Show. Her job guarding the other girls fit her personality well, an almost maternal desire to see those around her looked after Strategy Rhapsody usually is never seen without some sort of weaponry, visible or not. She preferrs fighting hand to hand combats, using her four years martial arts experience, primarily in kickboxing and jujitsu. Her skill in fighting was something formiddable, the training she'd aquired found nowhere in Midian...the only clue that she'd origionated from the Mainlands. Not that she'll ever talk about it, but rumours abound of ninja-neko trained in the far east to be assasins for cartels and Yakuzza. Rhapsody would burst out laughing if she ever heard any of this, but rumours of her prowess and her mysterious past only fuel the reputation of this Neko. Her choice of weapons includes: * Assorted knives and stabbing weapons * A pair of H&K MP5k sub-machineguns * One heavy PLD-08 Fairlight machine pistol * Spiked knuckles Note: She never goes anywhere without at least one blade on her person. Quotes "Ahh Rhapsody... a real broad. You know, with a body like her's - she could have any man in the city. A hundred times over. Somehow, she comes back to me. She's always patching me up, and giving me the stuff I need when I need it. That woman.. she's something else." - Junon Slade "Rhapsody is about as far from a lady as you can get. I don't mean to say she aint got all the lady-bits, mind you. But you come into her house, expect her to just roll over and take your dick just 'cause she's a Doll and you got money... I betcha she's got a trophy wall covered in the heads of Johns who took that aproach! You want to get anywhere near her, she's gotta respect you. And that means more than havin' a wallet book and a pulse. She may not look like much but trust me, I'd rather have her with a pair of them knives she's got than a crack team of commandos when it all hits the fan." - Nicholas Sandell "You can't fix what ain't broken - She's understanding, protective, and loyal. Tough talking - proud - and strong. A powerful woman with a powerful will to drive her, With beauty to make grown men hollar and worship. I will always appreciate and respect this gal for what she's shown me. And I aint just meaning behind the curtains, either." - Ayr Bosatsu "It's unfair to say that this splintering rose is without tramples, and It's wrong to say that she has wavered in the wind. But her petals are sung, yet, her roots are strong. The sight greets beauty, yet the grip holds love... But this rose is never to be kept, only borrowed. So if a siren's song is sweet to you. If the crimson in her hair looks more like a dark flower, than it does blood. Prick yourself on her thorns." - Seidon Sands "As a John with Rhapsody, you don't feels as if you are lowering your standards so much as clawing your way up to hers." - Ixion Laperriere Trivia See also * Link External links * External link